Business As Usual
by Mirah the Mad Catter
Summary: Legolas's efforts to create a peace between Lorien and Mirkwood are falling flat.
1. One

The woods of Lothlorien were peaceful and still in the waning afternoon light of Middle Earth. The horse and rider moved smoothly through the long grass toward the city, making no sound as the horse's hooves hit the ground. The beast was silver in color, blending perfectly with the bark of the mallorns surrounding them, the archer clothed in garments of the same nature. They would not be spotted by the Lorien elves until they came quite close to Lothlorien. 

The elf was from Mirkwood, sent to Lothlorien for a routine visit and council with the Lord of Lady. Unused to the predominant silver, the elf's eyes shifted back and forth from the trunks of the tall trees to the same silver-colored grass covering the ground. Had he not been so transfixed with the foliage, he would have noticed a dozen Lorien elves watching him from the trees. The horse jerked and sidestepped, and Haldir of Lorien stood in front of the Mirkwood elf, bow drawn and a curved dagger in a scabbard at his hip. 

"Reveal your face." 

The Mirkwood elf paused, not certain if the archer was friend or foe. But having no other choice, he threw back his hood to reveal the blond hair and blue eyes that were fairer than usually found in Lorien, whose elves had darker hair and eyes. Haldir lowered his weapon and gave a slight bow. 

"Legolas of Mirkwood. My apologies. We did not see your face underneath the Lorien cloth." Haldir nodded over his shoulder and four more silver clad elves appeared at his side, bows undrawn. Each one nodded in turn. Haldir smiled, the expression warming his usually cool face. 

"Come. Lady Galadriel has been expecting you." 

The newcomer watched the quintet as he followed a few paces behind on his horse. The four elves behind Haldir were exchanging glances among themselves and whispering conspiratorially, throwing little glances at Legolas now and then. The Mirkwood elf wondered if he'd done something offending, not having a firm grasp on the policies and culture of Lothlorien. Haldir slowed his pace to walk beside the horse. 

"How did you acquire the Lorien garments? Our cloth is not usually traded with outsiders." 

"A peace offering years ago from Galadriel to my father, but one that failed to cool his grudge..." Legolas muttered. "Why do they whisper so?" 

Haldir didn't answer for a moment. "I cannot tell you, friend, but I wager you shall soon find out." 

Inside the royal chambers, Galadriel greeted the newcomers at the door. 

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. It has been long since one of your kin has been to Lothlorien. Welcome." 

Legolas dismounted the horse and bowed respectfully. "Diolla lle, arwen Galadriel. I come for a visit and council only. I hope we shall speak of light matters, and leave the conflict between Lorien and Mirkwood behind for a fortnight." 

Galadriel smiled warmly. "So it shall be. Come, we have much to talk about." 

Legolas stepped forward to the Lady's side and the two of them made their way to the great hall to reconvene. Haldir let out a sigh of relief and turned to his four companions. 

"Let us hope the young prince does nothing to ruin the peace that his coming." 

His brother Orophin smirked and rolled his eyes. "The youth is notorious for his loose jaws. This is futile. The war between Lorien and Mirkwood will not end with Thranduil merely sending his brat for a visit. We cannot rest. Our time would be better spent sharpening our knives." 

Haldir smiled tersely at his brother's usual cynicism. "Have faith, Orophin. I trust the youth." 


	2. Two

The visit was going as well as hoped. Legolas had never had any problems getting along with the Lady Galadriel, and likewise, she found the youth charming, and the two conversed like old friends for quite some time until, having paced in the hallway for a few hours, Haldir knocked quietly and entered. 

"Lady, the evening meal will be served soon." 

At the sound of the archer's soft voice, Galadriel looked up and smiled warmly. She'd always possessed a kind of motherliness, and most of the Galadhrim saw her as kind of a surrogate mother, Haldir being no exception. The latter bowed respectfully before heading back out into the hall. Galadriel returned her attention to the youth at her side. 

"Your visit seems purely routine, Legolas, although I do not doubt a social visit was your only intention. Are you sure you did not come hear to try to assuage the conflict between Mirkwood and Lorien?" 

Legolas smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I had hoped this conversation would not expand onto that topic." Legolas paused. "I came on my own accord. My father has no wish to create a peace with Lothlorien. He would much rather stay hidden in Mirkwood with his grudges and lies than gather the effort to negotiate a truce. My father is....slightly lazy in that sense." Legolas said guiltily, his eyes directed at the floor. It was against elvish protocol to insult one's sire, but, rules will be broken. 

Galadriel smiled knowingly, reading the youth's thoughts. "Have no fear. I have no doubt that before the next age, this silly child's fight will be no more than a myth in the minds of our kin. Now, I suggest we take the evening meal in the hall with the rest of the family." Accepting the grey-clad arm offered to her, Galadriel stood and the pair made their way toward the dining hall. Legolas stifled a laugh. 

"Humorous to think of Lord Celeborn and my father in a child's playground fight!" 

Both elves had to laugh at the mental image _that_ brought up. 

---------------------

The sun had set far into the west and the evening meal was over, the diners having retired to their respective quarters or strolling through the ornately decorated city. Haldir and Legolas had excused themselves and, at Haldir's suggestion, the pair began to walk the two mile circuit of pathway circumscribing Lothlorien. 

"How did your afternoon pass in the Lady's company?" Haldir asked lightly. 

"Quite well. The Lady is both wise and friendly. I find the hours in her company to pass very quickly." Legolas said with a smile. Quite a bit of laughter and talk of light matters had echoed through the lower hall earlier that afternoon. Haldir mimicked the expression, relieved that there had been no conflict between the two. 

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell contacted me a few days past." The marchwarden hedged. 

"And?" 

"He inquired if Lorien was still at odds with Mirkwood. To be truthful, I was not sure how to respond." 

"What did you tell him?" 

"That I had recently bumped my head and had no knowledge of any conflict between us." 

Legolas laughed heartily. "Surely you didn't say that to _Lord Elrond_!" 

Haldir's eyes widened innocently. "Of course! Although he saw right away it was all in jest. He laughed and told me I was a foolish youth, but to keep that sense of optimism." Haldir sounded slightly miffed at being called a youth. "I wager he wishes there was something he could do for us, but this quarrel is between Lorien and Mirkwood, and Rivendell is merely neutral." 

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Do you think you or I will live to see the end of this fight?" 

Haldir's eyes returned to their usual seriousness. "I hope so. How long can something so trivial last? You and I will live for the next few millenia. Surely it will be over long before you or I are old." 

--------------------------------

Legolas enjoyed the company of the people of Lothlorien for the next month. On the first day of October, he received word from Mirkwood to return home. His father had caught wind of his visit to Lothlorien. The silver horse he had arrived on was loaded with supplies, yards of elven rope, lembas and a spare cloak of the silver Lorien cloth. 

"I'm afraid it won't do in the middle of Fangorn forest, but you'll be well hidden while you're passing through Lorien, at least." Haldir said lightly, packing the folded cloth into one of the horse's saddlebags. "I expect you'll contact us upon safe arrival in Mirkwood?" 

"I will. My father will not be pleased to see me after hearing of my visit here. If I do make it home in one peace, father will lecture me until my ears are bleeding." 

Haldir laughed and cuffed the prince lightly on the shoulder. "Perhaps I should return to Mirkwood with you. I fear we are getting nowhere." 

"If you wish." 

Haldir nodded and bade Legolas wait awhile for him. The marchwarden knocked softly on Lady Galadriel's door and after being bid entrance, entered the large room. 

"Lady, might I be permitted to return with the Prince to Mirkwood? I thought that perhaps I could try to ease some of this tension." 

Galadriel slipped into her common robes and shooed the serf away who was fussing at the sleeves. She had known the marchwarden since his younger days, when Haldir had been no more than a mischevious teenager, pulling pranks to see what he could get away with. A few hundred years and twice that many scoldings later, the elf was now a full-grown adult--responsible, reverent and, Galadriel thought with a smile-too overly serious. The lady smiled at him and brushed some dirt of the shoulder of his tunic. 

"Yes, Haldir. I trust you know what you are getting into. Quel marth, and send word upon your arrival." 

Haldir's face broke into a grateful smile and he bowed respecfully if not hastily before turning and heading back out into the hall to gather a few belongings. Galadriel smiled. That son of hers loved the thrill of a new adventure still today. That part of his youth had yet to wear off. 

----------------------------------------


	3. Three

__

(Author's Note: My apologies in advance for the lack of creativity in coming up with names.)

It was a fortnight's ride back to Mirkwood, but Haldir and Legolas filled the long days with plenty of laughter and merriment. Along the way, they saw few other travelers, most of them being rangers on horseback. 

"I do not think my father will take kindly to my bringing a Lorien elf into Mirkwood." Legolas cautioned. "It would be best if we took caution while riding through the forest. You will need to sheath your bow on the saddle behind you and hide your face with your cloak. When we reach Mirkwood, only then can you reveal your face."

As soon as Lothlorien was far behind them and Mirkwood was nearing in sight, the talk switched back over to lighter issues. Legolas spoke of his adventures with the Fellowshiph and of his companionship with the dwarf Gimli. At the mention of the dwarf's name, Haldir wrinkled his nose in disdain. 

"Making friends with dwarves…" he scolded. "I hope you have not mentioned your friendship with the dwarf to your father?" 

"Of course not." Legolas said with a laugh. "I would be disowned!" The two elves approached the outer edges of Mirkwood and Legolas slowed his horse to a stop. 

"Mirkwood is as well, if not more protected than Lothlorien." he warned. "Keep your hood about your face and I will keep mine exposed. The guards will recognize my face, but they do not know yours. Ride slowly behind me." Haldir nodded and Legolas pulled the hood away and started into the forest. The ride to Mirkwood was quiet, and somewhat unsettling. Both elves knew that their every movements were watched, though Legolas feared less for himself than for Haldir. Hopefully the guards would think Haldir was a prisoner and hold off on their arrows. Every so often, a small sound would give the guards away and Legolas would catch a glimpse of dark green fabric or the wood of a bow. He glanced back at Halir to see the Lorien elf with the hood pulled far down, covering his face and his shoulders hunched slightly. The march warden's bow lay unreachable and fastened to the saddlebags behind him. But no matter, he wouldn't need it. By the time they reached Mirkwood, the entire city would know of their coming. 

The two elves reached the gates of Mirkwood and paused. They did not have to wait for long. A guard rode up to the gate, instantly recognizing the prince. 

"Prince Legolas! An lema? _(long journey?)_" he asked genially. Legolas smiled. 

"N'uma, n-lema. _(no, not long)_" I have news from Lothlorien for my father." 

The guard nodded and the gates were opened. Legolas nodded genially at him and the two passed through the gates into the city, earning Haldir a few odd glances from the citizens and the guards. Legolas slowed to ride beside Haldir and take up the march warden's reins. J

"You can put down your hood now." Legolas told him and the marchwarden threw back his hood to reveal his face at last. Now in Mirkwood, the differences between the Lorien elves was obvious. Haldir was taller and his hair was somewhat darker than that of the Mirkwood elves. Though he was in no immediate danger, he still noticed the people giving him a few sideways glances as they passed through the city. 

They arrived at the hall in the center of the city where Thranduil spent most of his days. The two riders dismounted and were met at the door by Legolas's friend Astalder. 

"Astalder, mae govannen." (_well met_, common greeting) Legolas said, cuffing the elf on the shoulder. The latter returned the gesture and glanced at Haldir. "Legolas…" he scolded. "Are you picking up wanderers on your travels again??" 

Legolas eyed his friend seriously. "Never! Astal..this is Haldir of Lorien." 

Astalder picked up the signifigance quickly and his eyebrows raised slightly. He glanced at Legolas. "What will your father say?" 

"Nothing, but he will insinuate plenty of insults toward Lorien. Meet us here later and we'll fill you in." Astal nodded and headed down the steps toward the stream and the Mirkwood elf and the marchwarden continued inside. 

The entry hall was enormous in its architecture, with the vaulted ceiling a good two hundred feet above their heads, and the room itself ornately built, with a spiral staircase toward one end, and stone columns separating the hall into sections. Haldir paused involuntarily as he entered the room, staring at the massive room as a child would at a museum. Legolas laughed and pulled him forward. 

"Come on, you can gawk at the architecture later!" Legolas's voice echoed in the massive room. If you think this is beautiful, I should take you to see the hall of kings." 

*~*~*

"Legolas." Thranduil rose from his desk to greet his son. Haldir remained at the door as instructed, his cloak still covering his shoulders. 

"Your journey was not eventful, I hope?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head. 

"Not at all. My visit with the lady Galadriel went smoothly. She is both wise and genial." 

Thranduil nodded, disinterested. "I hope the visit was not filled with peace talks and rhetoric?" 

"There was some. Lorien wishes for a peace between us, father. It has been long since anyone remembers what this conflict is even about." 

Thranduil didn't asnwer, and Legolas began to suspect his father didn't remember either. He nodded at Haldir and the marchwarden came forward. 

"Father, this is Haldir, marchwarden of Lorien."

Thranduil looked up sharply, but the marchwarden held his ground. The king stood and made his way toward the elf, pausing not more than foot in front of him. Haldir stood silently still, not understanding the King's motives. At length, Thranduil extended his hand in a brusque greeting before returning to his desk. 

"Legolas, I will wish to speak to you after the evening meal. Please meet me here. You are dismissed." Not looking up, he went back to his work and the youths escaped outside. Haldir let out a relieved sigh. 

"What was that??" he demanded, his eyes slightly wide. Legolas laughed. 

"He was trying to scare you….he's not fond of Lorien elves, though you need not be reminded, I wager. Did it work?" Legolas asked, interested. 

Haldir seemed to regain some of his poise and smiled at the elf. "Not at all." 


	4. Four

__

Author's Note: There's kind a twist to the end of this part. I was in kind of a crude, humorous mood while I was writing this, so I may not keep the ending; but tell me what you think. On a side note, sorry for the absence. Life has a bad habit of getting busy when you're on a roll. 

The Hall of Kings was empty as Legolas had hoped. The Mirkwood youth had agreed to take Haldir on a tour of Mirkwood, first showing him the river and the woods, and finally the Hall of Kings. 

The two elves strolled through the great hall after the evening meal talking of light issues and of the plans for the next few days. Thranduil had to be approached delicately about matters between Lorien and Mirkwood. This was not something to be rushed. Legolas agreed to approach his father first, and if all went well, Haldir would follow up with a visit of his own. 

"This is beautiful…" Haldir remarked, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Never did I predict I'd see a place as beautiful as Lorien…and here is Mirkwood." Haldir smiled ruefully at his friend. "Though, I _am_ biased, Mirkwood is certainly beautiful." 

The hall stood empty save for the two elves. Enormous pillars stretched from floor to ceiling, parallel to spiraling staircases leading to to other rooms. Swords and weaponry owned by past kings lined one wall, ornate fabrics and writings lined the other. Haldir moved toward the first to admire one of the blades, pale eyes admiring the elven craftsmanship. 

Legolas smiled as though satisfied. "Indeed. But you've only seen half of it. Come, on to bed for the both of us. We have much to do tomorrow." 

-----------------------------

"Father…." Legolas sighed disgustedly. "Do you not think this silly feud between Mirkwood and Lorien has gone on long enough??" 

"Legolas…how many times have I told you? You must always use our name last." 

The youth suppressed another sigh. "Lorien and Mirkwood then." Thranduil was silent for a moment, making his son wonder if he had forgotten the question. "Legolas…you know little of the conflicts between Lorien and Mirkwood." Thranduil said at last. "This has been going on for hundreds of years, and every time we come close to peace, Lorien does something to _hinder_ the process!" 

Legolas bit back a reply. "Father…" he said, straining for patience. "I think the fault is on both sides--" 

Thranduil looked up sharply and Legolas wisely cut himself off. "I will hear no more of this. Legolas, please…" Thranduil rubbed a temple and sighed. "There is little I can do for Mirkwood or Lorien. I have given up trying to make peace." 

"Father, you've done so little--" 

"Legolas, enough!" Thranduil snapped in a rare show of annoyance. "You are dismissed."   


~ 

Legolas shut the door quietly before storming down the hall. Haldir met him halfway. 

"Well??" 

"My father is an ass!" Legolas snapped, continuing past the Lorien elf and bursting out onto the street. Haldir couldn't supress a laugh. 

"So much for Elven ettiquette! I take it your father rejected your ideas?" 

"Without even a second thought! He can be so….stubborn!" Legolas fumed and paced in front of the stairs of the hall they'd just exited. 

"Perhaps if I spoke to him?" 

"I think not. Not now anyway." Legolas paused, his face serious. "Haldir, mellon-nin, as much as I hate to ask you, I think it would be best if you returned to Lorien. I fear any further efforts would be in vain." 

Haldir nodded. "I understand…but are you sure there is nothing more you or I could do?" 

"I think not. We should leave early in the morning." 

-------------------

Just as before Haldir and Legolas rode in single file, Haldir's cloak pulled up over his face and Legolas leading him on his horse. As soon as they were clear of the Mirkwood boundaries, Haldir removed the shroud and put the thin garment in a saddlebag. The pair broke into a trot, then a canter and were soon flying over the fields as though they were young again, racing one another. They reached the bank of the river and the pair dismounted. 

"This is where we must part." Legolas said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Father has instructed me to go only as far as here." 

Haldir nodded. "I'm sorry my visit wasn't as successful as we both had hoped. Perhaps you and I will live to see the peace between our kinds. I'm glad our friendship has survived the feud. I'll send my friend Alana with word of my arrival--" Haldir cut himself off suddenly. 

"Haldir..?" 

"Alana…Legolas! I'm brilliant!" Haldir looked up at the sky as though saying a prayer. "I have an idea! I'll send Alana to meet with your father!" 

Legolas looked doubtful. "You're going to send a mere girl to consult my father?" 

"Ah, but this is no ordinary girl. She's a Lorien elf and a friend of mine. She can be very….convincing at times…" Haldir smirked evilly. "Trust me, Legolas. I'll send her back with a word from me in a few days." 

The doubt still not erased from his face, Legolas sighed. "I think you're losing your mind, my friend, but at the moment, we're running out of options. Ride well." 

Haldir smiled and mounted his horse. "Crazy yes. However, Helm's Deep was crazy, and you still made it out alive.." 


End file.
